Wasn't
by Kirigayakyuu
Summary: "I miss you, but I'm trying not to care. I love you, but I'm trying not to show. I want you, but what can I do when you're not even mine?"


" _I miss you, but I'm trying not to care. I love you, but I'm trying not to show. I want you, but what can I do when you're not even mine?"_

* * *

.

.

 **Wasn't**

 _A_ _ **Kirigaya Kyuu**_ _Fanfiction_

 _Kuroko no Basuke ©_ _ **Fujimaki Tadoshi**_

 _ **Quoble**_

.

.

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini Shin-chan sibuk sendiri. Dan aku tahu persis kenapa.

Itu karena–

" _Kau pulang sendiri saja. Aku ada janji nodayo" si surai hijau lumut membenarkan posisi kaca matanya._

" _Heee… kencan ya?"_

 _Wajahnya memerah. "Bu-bukan nodayo! A-aku hanya… ehm…" ia tampak berfikir untuk mencari alasan._

" _Mau latihan lagi 'kan?" bantu si raven._

" _Ah! Ya! Itu! Aku… mau latihan lagi nanodayo" kembali ia benarkan posisi kaca matanya_ – _yang bahkan tidak turun se senti pun_.

 _Si raven tersenyum kecil. "Ya sudah. Aku duluan ya Shin-chan!" serunya sambil menaiki gerobak. "Semoga berhasil~"_

 _Sedangkan yang di 'semangati' hanya_ blushing _tak karuan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Namun, si raven tidak pulang. Dia malah menyembunyikan gerobaknya_ – _gerobak yang berisi kenangan-kenangan lucu bersama 'Shin-chan'nya_ – _di balik pepohonan rindang. Tak terlihat._ Great.

 _Ia mengikuti kemana arah partner basketnya berjalan. Ah iya, si raven teringat akan sesuatu._ Lucky item _'Shin-chan' hari ini adalah mawar merah. Dan selama berjalan, ia memegang mawar merah itu. Alis si raven bertautan. Seingatnya, selama di sekolah dan latihan tadi, ia tidak menunjukan_ lucky item _nya kepada siapapun_ – _minus dirinya_.

 _Si raven terkejut._

" _Midorima-_ kun!" _suara itu, raven yakin. Itu suara perempuan._

" _Ah, Rei, maaf lama menunggu. Tadi aku harus menyingkirkan 'masalah' kecil nodayo" suara ini, raven kembali yakin. Itu 'Shin-chan'nya. Dan whoa, apa maksudnya 'masalah' kecil? 'Shin-chan' bahkan memanggil nama kecil perempuan itu._

 _Si perempuan_ – _Rei_ – _terkekeh. "Hoo… apa masalah kecil itu Takao-_ san _?" godanya._

 _Midorima tampak mengerling. "Ya, ya. Kau sudah tau tapi masih mau menggoda ku."_

 _Raven_ – _Takao_ – _terkejut. Lagi._

 _Jadi… maksudnya 'masalah' kecil itu… dirinya? Jadi selama ini, dirinya hanya di anggap masalah? Kenapa 'Shin-chan'nya berubah seperti ini?_

" _Teehee. Ayo ke café! Shin-chan~" Takao melihat perempuan itu menggandeng lengan kiri 'Shin-chan'nya. Lengan yang selalu digunakannya untuk menge-_ shoot _. Lengan yang paling di jaga keamanannya. Dan ouch, perempuan itu bahkan memanggil 'Shin-chan'nya dengan panggilan yang sama._

" _Hm, oh, ini." Midorima memberikan bunga_ – _tidak._ lucky item _nya_ – _ke perempuan itu "untuk mu nodayo"_

 _Takao di buat terkejut tiga kali._

 _Pertama, 'Shin-chan' yang tidak mau pulang bersama, malah bertemu dengan seorang perempuan. Kedua, 'Shin-chan' menganggap dirinya: masalah. Ketiga, 'Shin-chan' yang tidak pernah memberikan_ lucky item _nya_ – _bahkan menyentuhnya saja tidak boleh_ – _malah memberikan mawar merah itu kepada Rei. Si 'perempuan'._

" _Eh? Beneran nih? Bukannya ini_ lucky item– _"_

" _Ya. Dan ini untukmu. Untuk Rei yang ku sayang" ah, 'Shin-chan'nya yang_ tsundere _baru saja menggombal._

" _Aish. Terima kasih, Shin-chan" perempuan itu mengecup pipi Midorima._

 _Takao, kembali terkejut._

 _Ah, rasa apa yang menyakitkan di dadanya ini? Kenapa… melihat semua yang dilakukan 'Shin-chan'nya barusan begitu… menyakitkan?_

' _Shin-chan' yang memberikan_ lucky item _nya, menggombali seorang gadis, dan di kecup manja gadis itu_ – _yang memanggil 'Shin-chan'nya dengan nama yang sama_.

 _Mengapa… begitu menyakitkan?_

 _Menyakitkan melihat mereka berbahagia berjalan ke café? Berjalan ke café dengan bergandengan tangan dan tertawa?_

 _Sedangkan dirinya, mengintip dari balik tembok sambil… menangis. Menangis dan memegangi dadanya. Dadanya yang bergemuruh, bagai di tusuk-tusuk ribuan jarum._

" _Shin-chan…"_

–Shin-chan sudah memiliki kekasih.

Dan aku, hanya bisa tersenyum. Pura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun.

"Selamat berbahagia… Shin-chan." _Air mata tak tertahankan keluar dari manik_ onyx. "Aku disini akan selalu menyayangimu…"

 **END**

* * *

 **A/n:**

Hellow. kyuu kembali dengan fic-fic gaje-nya :'v

sebenernya 3 quoble udah kelar dari kemaren :'v tapi berhubung kuotah modem udah se'ep... yah... iykwim :'v

Quoble Midotaka vertama :'v

ini feel'snya gak dapet :'v

tapi... ya sudah lah :'v

di tunggu **REVIEW** nya ya~

 _salam,_

 _KiKyuu_


End file.
